


fractals in the mind

by LOvELeSsAfFAiRs



Series: Frozen 2 teaser trailer inspired [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anna POV, Dialogue, Gen, Inspired by Frozen 2 (2019) Teaser Trailer, Kristoff appears in the beginning - Freeform, Olaf and Sven are mentioned, i love this fandom, not really a character study but there is one moment, people actually talk in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOvELeSsAfFAiRs/pseuds/LOvELeSsAfFAiRs
Summary: “You don’t have to apologize,” Anna shrugs, turning away to gaze at the luscious, autumn forest that lurks in the beyond. Out from under teal, prying eyes, she gives her sister a moment to compose herself. “I get it, what we’re doing is scary. It’s new and exciting! Definitely! But- scary, too.”That earns her a little huff, and frigid tendrils curl before Elsa’s lips at the action, but the sorceress pays no mind to the cold....Inspired by the second to last scene in Frozen 2's teaser trailer, where the whole gang is standing up on a hill and looking out at the autumn forest below. This is going off of the assumption that the scene takes place towards the beginning of the movie rather than the end.





	fractals in the mind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I have to say, I've never posted (any type) of works one after the other like this, and it's really nice to provide (hopefully) good quality content without this looming demon of stress breathing down my neck like it usually does when I'm working on a large piece.
> 
> Maybe drabbles/one-shots are just more my style!
> 
> Anywho, I just wanted to say hello, you're amazing, I hope you have a great rest of your day/night, and enjoy! (also pls drop a comment if you like what you're reading *wink*)

There’s something ominous about the blossom of color that streaks across the horizon as the sun sets, casting dark, twisted shadows over the mountains and valleys.

Anna settles a deep gaze onto the sight before turning to look at one of her companions.

“Think you can start setting up camp?”

Kristoff glances at her out of the corner of his eye, peering through the curtain of blonde tresses that’s being ruffled by the wind and obscuring his vision. Flickering from Anna to Elsa and then back, taking in the way that the latter stands at the former’s shoulder, eerily composed as she casts a silent vigil over the landscape.

A little flicker of something crosses between his irises; an emotion that Anna has no time to grasp. He looks back at her and gives a small, reassuring smile. “Sure thing, I’ll get the fire going while Olaf helps set up the tents.”

Beckoning the little snowman forward, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf quickly descend the hill and enter a thicket of autumn trees below.

Leaving the two sisters alone.

For a long while, Anna stays quiet, allowing her sister to compose her innermost thoughts before pushing her into a discussion.

A cold breeze whips across her shoulders, tinged with just the barest hints of frost, and Anna takes that as her cue to move. She leans forward, presses a solitary shoulder against the queen’s own, and whispers quietly, “Hey.”

Glacier irises turn to meet her own, shockingly bright against the waning sunlight. They look like real ice, like snow and frostbite and hail mixed with something dark and dangerous and _cold._

 _(they look like they always have)_.

Thick with sleet and twined around cutting fractals, those frozen pools seem to melt the second they land on her.

“Hey,” Elsa whispers back, just as quietly. Shy and reserved and frightened. Platinum blonde tresses shiver in the wind, becoming dusted with minuscule snowflakes that their creator chooses to ignore.

Anna does the same.

“What’s wrong?”

Her question is met with a little shrug, and it looks so uncharacteristic coming from the usually composed queen that Anna almost laughs.

_Almost._

Instead, she tilts her head and gives a sympathetic grin. “You can tell me anything, you know that, right?”

“Of course I do.” Elsa answers too quickly, voice too loud, and they both grimace at the sharp delivery of her words. “Sorry,” She mutters, lowering her voice until it’s nothing more than a whisper in the wind.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Anna shrugs, turning away to gaze at the luscious, autumn forest that lurks in the beyond. Out from under teal, prying eyes, she gives her sister a moment to compose herself. “I get it, what we’re doing is scary. It’s new and exciting! Definitely! But- scary, too.”

That earns her a little huff, and frigid tendrils curl before Elsa’s lips at the action, but the sorceress pays no mind to the cold.

“If you know it’s dangerous, than why… How can you be so- I can’t,” The monarch cuts herself off, a low growl of frustrating rising up from the storm raging inside of her chest. “What if what we’re doing is wrong?”

Anna blinks, letting out a thoughtful little _hmmm_ as her lips purse into a thin line.

_Well, isn’t that a thought?_

“I think… ” She starts off slowly, gathering her thoughts as the words come tumbling out of her throat. “That what we’re doing is dangerous. It’s risky, and there’s no guarantee that we’ll find-” Here, her speech falters, and the smattering of snowflakes around her kicks up into a small gust.

“-what we’re looking for.” She amends, licking her lips as the cold begins to dry them. “But we have to go, Elsa. _We have to._ ”

Blue eyes peer at her, guarded against anyone else but for Anna, they _bleed._

“I’m scared.”

And she knows what those words really mean, what Elsa’s really trying to say.

_What if I lose you again?_

Anna takes Elsa’s hand in her own, twining their fingers together and giving a small squeeze.

She remembers a time where her sister treated touching like the plague. Avoided it by folding her palms across her lap, skin guarded by the thick barrier of her gloves. Hunched her shoulders and bowed her head. Wore dresses with long sleeves and high collars that always looked so suffocating, so stifling.

It’s a little easier to think about those days now, when the gates are open and Elsa isn’t as distant. When Anna can turn a corner and be greeted by the sight of her sister walking down the same hallway, when her first instinct is to approach the blonde rather than hide so that she doesn’t run away.

So many things have changed in such a short time, and sometimes it still feels like a dream.

But right here and now, with Elsa’s hand so solid and real in her own, she can’t remember a dream ever feeling this good.

The redhead uses their joined hands to pull her sister closer, and presses the monarch against her side comfortingly. “Don’t be, we’ll get through this.”

Elsa still looks uncertain, but the longer she looks at Anna the more she seems to draw confidence from her younger sister.

“Okay,” Elsa nods with a shaky breath, the small snowstorm around her finally dying down, melting against the autumn ground. “Like we always do, right?”

Teal irises sparkle with life, and Anna smiles. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that's the end. It's shorter than my other two works of this series, but I quite liked how it ended, so I didn't try to extend it. Otherwise it would've felt forced and I never would've posted it. 
> 
> Anyway, I know that so far, all of these ficlets have been about either Elsa or Anna, so next drabble I was thinking about mixing it up with Kristoff or Olaf. I kinda want to write something from Sven's perspective, but that begs the question... how do you go about writing from a reindeer's POV??
> 
> While you ponder on that thought, don't be afraid to drop a comment requesting a scene for me to write about!


End file.
